Hurricane Boy
by Malecislifee
Summary: KITxTY Fluff. It's been a month and Ty is always sitting outside Kit's door. One day he asks him inside and Ty seems to have found some comfort in this new boy. And Kit is trying to figure out what's going on in his head, and he can't help but find the Blackthorn boy very intriguing. Just beginning so its just an intro not too interesting but eh and please please please review! 3


**I have realised after reading Lady Midnight, that I am totally and utterly in love with Tiberius Blackthorn and I also want my own Mark and Jules Blackthorn. They are by far my favourite Shadowhunter family. But anyways i also discovered a new ship that has got my heart in pieces and I need more of it, more fanart, more fanfics, more snippets ANYTHING NOW! haha i just love kit rook and ty Blackthorn together, it seems so sweet and especially for Ty, being very distant with romantic love or physical contact. I just love it with all my heart and tbh this fanfic isnt that good but oh well just let me know if its bad, good or if i should continue it or not but please please pleassseee leave a review love you all so much xoxoxo**

 **Some things you can't run away from. Some things are just that addictive.**

 **KITxTY**

Images of his father flashed behind his eyes, a desire and a want to wrap his arms around him and sob into the crook of his neck and beg him to never let them take him and to stay. An overwhelming thought occurred to him then, he would never feel his father again, he couldn't tell him he loved him, he could never wrap his arms around his neck ever again. His father was dead and he had died in front of his eyes. 1 month ago. Kit suddenly gasped for breath as a numbness started scratching at his bones as if with calloused fingertips and he felt as though something was grabbing onto his lungs with an iron grip, torturously teasing the air from his body. He was slumped against the door he'd locked and only ever opened to retrieve the food Emma left for him, and he was getting frustrated with himself, heaving for air that wouldn't come. Suddenly there was movement on the other side of the door and a voice came, soft and maybe concerned, yet Kit couldn't tell, "Kit?"

Kit recognised the voice. It was the same voice that murmured lightly every day on the other side of the door, when reading a book, the same voice that answered Emma when she questioned Ty on why he was sitting outside Kit's room. Ty only shrugged most of the time but sometimes answered with a simple and innocent, _I want to_. Every day for a month, since the moment Kit had fallen through the Institute door and locked himself away, Tiberius Blackthorn had appeared outside Kit's room with a stack of books and his headphones and had slumped down against the other boy's door. He hadn't ever attempted to talk to Kit, that was until now and Kit only replied with another, loud heaving breath.

 _I can't breathe_ , he decided. Kit scratched at the floor lightly, becoming increasingly frustrated yet light headed. Ty's voice came again, this time definitely not concerned however with a more demanding tone, "Kit, calm down. Stop rushing your breaths, you will only make it worse."

Kit gasped, "How would you know?" He shifted against the door, uncomfortable, trying to drag air into his lungs again.

"Because I can hear you. You're having a panic attack. You're brain believes you can't breathe but in reality you can," Ty was talking calmly, slowly even, and listened while the other boy's breathing seemed to quieten. He continued, "You have too much oxygen and you need to control it. Take a slow deep breath and don't rush it."

Kit's back was straight with tension and frustration clawed at his bones. He ignored the desire to heave for more air and focused on the boy's soothing voice, he sounded sure of what he was saying. Kit clenched his fists and took in a deep breath.

"Now hold it for as long as you can," Ty said. Kit did as he was told and then softly exhaled a long breath. The second time he did this, he noticed, Ty was inhaling at the same time, and holding it as Kit did and when Kit released his breath, Ty did too. Kit smiled at that and did it again, listening to ty's breathing, calm and even. It was like a peaceful lullaby tickling his ears. They sat for a minute or so, the only noise, the soft inhale and exhale of both boys, and the frustration slowly being drained from Kit's tired body. Kit thought of something else now whilst focusing on Ty's breathing, he thought of his eyes, Tiberius' eyes, the dark grey shattered with shards of silver. Unlike most of his siblings, his eyes weren't the colour he'd seen in the other Blackthorn children, the blue-green shade of the ocean right before a storm, a calmness. Kit thought that _however calm Tiberius seemed, his eyes, that smoky grey like molten rock, said there was something in him that could chip away the resemblance to his siblings, the calmness before the storm._ Kit thought that _perhaps Ty was the chaos during, a show of dancing purple electric light, chasing the rain and wind and the beautiful yet terrifying crash of thunder._ He wanted to see those eyes now, he'd only seen them when Ty had pushed a blade against his throat and honestly it was the first time Kit had thought of a boy as 'beautiful'. He's only seen them then and when he would collect his food and Ty would watch him whilst listening to the hum of his headphones.

Kit didn't take another deep breath and neither did Ty. Ty also didn't say anything just shuffled against the door. Kit stood and placed his hand on the door knob, contemplating whether to open the door. For a month, he had barely socialised, shutting himself away refusing to speak or cooperate with the other Shadowhunters and now he was going to ask one who not only threatened to kill him but dismissed it as 'not personal, just work', to come into his room. He turned the key and heard Ty move away from the door at the sound of the click. Kit opened it.

The dark haired boy stood in a ruffled black hoodie that had 'you've been SHER LOCKED' printed on the front of it. His hair was a mess of waves and his eyes innocent and curious. And they were focused on Kit's eyes.

"Thank you," Kit said but earned no response from Tiberius. Ty just peeled his eyes away from the boy to stare at the ground. "Would you like to come in?"

Tiberius looked back up at the boy. His fair hair was falling into his pure blue eyes. Ty had heard that Kit was really a Herondale and the eyes didn't do much to hide it. He supposed it was true. Tiberius moved past him swiftly and expressionless and went and sat at the end of his room, cross legged on the floor. Kit shut the door and for some reason he felt nervous. He stalked over to the other boy who was sitting against the wall and sat on the floor opposite him, his knees to his chest, tucked into the crooks of his elbows and his legs crossed at the ankles.

"You like Sherlock Holmes?" Kit said glancing at Ty's hoodie.

"Yes, have you read them?" Ty asked and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie from his wrists down over his hands. Kit sat directly below a window and stared at Ty, the moonlight filtering through the glass and highlighting the sharp angle of his jaw and the soft set of his lips. His thick eyelashes cast delicate shadows across his pale skin and the the rise and fall of his chest was slow despite the small twitches of his fingers that suggested he was anxious.

"I haven't no, do you have one with you?" Kit asked. He recalled seeing a pile of books in the hallway. Tiberius almost jumped up.

"Yes, I do!" his smile was an innocent one, pure excitement, all genuine like a baby's uncontrollable laugh, "Would you like to see it?"

Kit smiled and looked up into the boy's eyes and Ty didn't flinch. "Of course," he said and Tiberius disappeared out of the door only to return a moment later, holding a hard back blue book with gold letter saying 'The Tales and Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' scrolled across the front. He hugged it to his chest. Ty settled down where he was sitting and opened it in his lap.

"I have read it before, it's my favourite," Ty said, "but this is the page I am on now, page 172, line 7, word 5."

Kit raised his eyebrows, "You remember what line and word you were at?" Tiberius' face turned to one of confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said.

Kit dismissed it with a wondering smile and then fixed his eyes on the book, "May I read some? Now?" his voice was kind and he could see once he'd asked the question, Ty had gripped the book a little tighter. "You don't have to let -

"Okay," Ty said, "You can, but read it out loud." Ty held out the book. Kit was surprised but took the book gratefully. As he did his smooth fingers slid over Ty's calloused ones and Ty shut his eyes quickly for a second and then took his hands from the book. Kit's heart was fluttering in his chest against his ribcage like a butterfly beating its wings against a jar. He did nothing to show it though, just stood and moved to sit beside Ty.

Tiberius didn't get close to many people, mainly just Livvy, he wasn't comfortable if he was that near to anyone else. After Kit slid down the wall, he tucked his knees back up to his chest and balanced the book on them. Tiberius, still cross legged, swallowed but didn't move although his shoulder grazed the other boy's slightly.

Kit began to read aloud and soon Ty forgot about how close he was to the boy and was listening so intensely that he'd shuffled closer, staring eagerly into the book. Kit glanced up every now and then, looking at those stormy eyes. After a while of reading, he glanced back to Ty and discovered those cloudy grey eyes fluttering shut, and his thin delicate lips, slightly open, allowing little breaths to escape. Moonlight bathed his body in a silver glow and turned his hair a shade of grey. Ty's head lulled slowly to the side, falling softly onto Kit's shoulder. A fire burned in the pit of his stomach, an ache to reach around the smaller boy and pull him into him and sleep, listening to his fluttering heart, counting each beat and every breath. This boy had sat outside his door for a whole month, hadn't talked once to him and never pressured him to leave. He hadn't treated him like the sad little boy who had lost his father. Kit has heard Emma a couple of days ago talking to Tiberius outside the door and she had simply just said ' _Ty, you look at his eyes'._ She sounded surprised, like it wasn't normal, and Ty hadn't responded. Now Kit sat and lent his head gently against the Blackthorn boy, listening to him stir in his sleep. He had thought earlier that he would find something in him, like the chaos of a storm that was resembled in his eyes. Now Kit could see it clearly, he'd already made him feel things that he shouldn't when he was with a boy. It wasn't a usual thing for him. Now he was falling, only slightly but he could see it already. Tiberius wasn't the storm but the hurricane and Kit knew he couldn't do anything but run straight for it. And he didn't want to do anything else but that.


End file.
